Maichornaw
The Maichornaw is a flying minion monster about the size of a small Aptonoth. They appear in the Monster Hunter Destiny expansion pack, "MHD: Double Cross!". Because of their symbiotic relationship with the near-sighted Sobekulos, they can be found wherever the leviathan is found. English: Maichornaw Japanese: Maikorunasu Latin: Mimiprolificum magnus In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information These noisy bird wyverns follow the Sobekulos, alerting them to the presence of prey and feasting on the leftovers in return. Although helpful, their annoying banter will occasionally make the Sobekulos chase them off in anger. They can mimic the human voice. Basic Information Monster Class: Bird Wyvern Weakness: Fire Element: none Status Ailments: Stun Habitats: Old Swamp, Old Jungle, Desert, Swamp, Flooded Forest, Primal Forest, Everwood, Ancient Forest, Wet Rainforest, White Lake Behavior: *Attack anything that attacks the Sobekulos *Repeat messages used in the in-game chat *Their cries will sometimes cause Sobekulos to become enraged Physiology and Behavior These monsters are colorful Bird Wyverns that greatly resemble large parrots. They are always found in flocks. Although they can eat a wide variety of foods, they prefer to scavenge from the Sobekulos. Brave individuals will even pick morsels out from between the Sobekulos' teeth. Because of their partnership, they will relentlessly attack creatures that threaten their crocodilian neighbor. With Sobekulos Whenever these monsters are present, you can be sure that a Sobekulos is somewhere on the map. They are a tremendous annoyance when fighting the Sobekulos on land, often swooping down to knock hunters off their feet. To make matters worse, when the Sobekulos is in the same area, they will continuously spawn for as long as it remains, making it impossible to get rid of them. Their most annoying feature, though, is their ability to mimic the messages that appear in the in-game chat. When a hunter sends a message (for example "I'm going to set a trap!"), one or more Maichornaws will call out in their obnoxiously-loud voices ("BRAAAAK! I'M GOING TO SET A TRAP!"). This will alert the Sobekulos, which will then go after the hunter that sent the message. The Maichornaw is the only monster that takes advantage of the in-game chat. Items/Carves ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' High-Rank Body x2: Crimson Feather, Brilliant Wing, Avian Finebone, Parrot Crest, Bird Wyvern Fang G-Rank Body x2: Scarlet Feather, Vivid Wing, Avian Stoutbone, Parrot Crown, Bird Wyvern Fang A-Rank Body x2: Vermillion Feather, Blinding Wing, Avian Toughbone, Parrot Mohawk, Bird Wyvern Fang Item Descriptions H': *'Crimson Feather: *'Brilliant Wing': *'Parrot Crest': G': *'Scarlet Feather: *'Vivid Wing': *'Parrot Crown': A': *'Pure Feather: *'Blinding Wing': *'Parrot Mohawk': Attacks Divebomb: Dives down from the sky and lands on top of the target, knocking it to the ground. Tail Lash: Lashes its tail like a whip. Beaking Off: Calls out in an obnoxious voice, mimicking a message in the chat. Will cause minor damage at close range. (Stun) Armor High-Rank G-Rank A-Rank Notes *The Maichornaw gets its name from "macaw" and "Icthyornis". **Its Latin name means "great prolific mimic". *The partnership it shares with the Sobekulos is based on Ichy and Dil from "Land Before Time IV", as well as Jafar and Iago from "Aladdin". Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Cottonmouth255